


Awake, My Princess (And Thank You For Saving Me)

by Haza_Souz



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: "On the eighth day of Va-len-tines, I gave to my true love...a long, happy life of first kiss-es."





	Awake, My Princess (And Thank You For Saving Me)

And... I did save her.

Xion leaned back against the edge of the gummi ship's passenger compartment, Namine still recovering from the mad dash through the corridors of darkness in the corner. Whatever part of Xion that was supposed to remember her body couldn't be exhausted was doing an awfully poor job of holding her to that fact; her chest heaved and wheezed with great gulping breaths, her legs afire and teeth vibrating faintly with the ghostly feeling of running along a hard floor. She gasped another breath of fresh, free air down, and felt her arms drift upwards, so used to carrying the weight of...

Oh, heck, Xion swore internally, and hurried over to where Namine sat on a side-seat, back hunched over. She collapsed, inches away from the blonde, one trembling hand touching the edge of her knee.

"Namine?"

"Is... is this... real?"

Xion thought she heard a faint sob in there, and squeezed Namine's leg. "Its definitely real. No data, not illusions, no, I dunno, dive into sleep." She gulped. "...Namine? You okay?"

Namine's shoulders shook, and a fear spiked up painful and cold and taut in the back of Xion's head, and then she saw the other girl tilt her head back and laugh, a clear, high, tinkling sound. "It's really... it's real!" She reached down and grabbed Xion's hands, tugging the exhausted girl (not Nobody, never Nobody, never again) upwards into a haphazard hug. The life would have been squeezed out of Xion by her tight and sudden hug, were it not for the way that feeling Namine free and happy and shake giddily in her arms with every joyous soundwarmed her very heart. "You're real, and I'm real! Oh, Xion..."

"Guessing that's a yes, then," Xion giggled back, wrapping her arms back around Namine, leaning on her more than a little. Hopefully she could have a nice, long sit-down for about a year...

"Of course it is," Namine said gently. "You're here."

"Oh. ...Oh..." Xion felt quite, quite dumb, because all she could do was gape and blush at Namine from inches away.

"My hero," she whispered, and leaned in, and Xion's heart (heart, her heart!) leapt and skipped and fluttered as she tipped her head forwards, against Namine.

(They clunked their noses together, and then their teeth got caught on each other, and then Xion accidentally bit herself on the cheek, and by that time they were both such a laughing mess that any chance of a 'real' first kiss was well and truly scuppered.)

(That was okay, though. They had all the time in the world to get it right.)


End file.
